stealing_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Qi/Techniques
Scroll of Stealing The Scroll of Stealing was an art that allowed the cultivator to steal everything under the heaven. The Seven Foundation Establishments – Chapter Source of Water : ''' This is the cultivation skill of the Scroll of Stealing. It gradually began laying down the foundation within the body as well as the complicated and advanced chapters of the ‘Scroll of Stealing. Chapter 6 '''Hand of Webs & Palm of Picking Stars : This was a secret inherited skill of the Underhand Sect, as well as one of the most basic skills in the ‘Scroll of Stealing’. The Web Hand and the Picking Stars Palm used together, with the addition of circulating force formed by the innate water energy in the user arms. An invisible thread of Qi and some blood would shoot out from the enemies bodies when the user palms will be he pressed onto them. The user palm would feel warm, and then the thread of qi and the blood that would strengthen his energy would suddenly flow into his body.Chapter 11 Jade Breaking Palm : '''The innate water energy was roll and surged in a few specific meridians of the palms, stacking up and growing stronger. Soon they'll be formed into an explosive force who can be unleashed. Chapter 70 '''Sky Covering Finger : '''A finger skill of shutting off meridians. It was a profound and miraculous skill which could be used on humans and also be used to seal demon beasts, spirit beasts, or even immortal and divine beasts that only existed in legends. Chapter 76 '''The Positive and Negative Thunder Stealing Art of Five Elements : It was a skill used to steal the energy of the Heavenly Thunder faced by cultivators, then using the purest Yang energy of nature to grow the strength, temper the body, Gold Core and soul, and eventually train the body to an incredible level. However, through this secret art, both the body and the Gold Core were not the only things that could be strengthened. By cultivating according to the art of stealing thunder, as long as there was sufficient amount of Thunder Tribulation, he could even form a thread of Nascent Divinity during Gold Core realm by relying on the divine energy of the Heavenly Thunder. The Nascent Divinity was something that could only be cultivated by Earth Immortals of peak Nascent Soul realm. Once the Nascent Divinity was formed, then the cultivator would truly enter the realm of immortality. This was the heaven defying ability of Scroll of Stealing, which allowed its cultivator to form a thread of Nascent Divinity during Gold Core realm, a divine tool that allowed the cultivator to escape from a critical situation and kept his own life safe.Chapter 99 The Seven Holy Deities and Devils Art of Mind Tempering : It was a magical script that was used to train and temper one's soul, stabilizing and preventing the mind from the invasion of foreign devils. Throughout all the different realms and worlds in this universe, techniques of confusing one's mind were too many to be counted. In addition to that, some cultivators and mighty existences with incredible abilities were fond of using all kind of magics that confused one's mind and soul to protect their Immortal caves and treasure vaults. Without a method to bypass these magical techniques, how could Scroll of Stealing claim that it could steal everything under the heaven? The Seven Holy Deities and Devils Art of Mind Tempering was one of the techniques that were used to confuse the enemy, and it was an extremely profound and advanced art. Not only it was able to neutralize all kinds of spiritual attacks, but it also contained many miraculous techniques of attacking using divine sense.Chapter 102 Mystic Eyes of Universe : It is a special technique from the Scroll of Stealing,which allows Wu Qi to see visions more detailed and clear than normal cultivators. Later evolves into Chaotic Divine Eyes and when he breaks through to the Dao Breaking realm they evolve again into Primal Dharma Eyes with which he can see everything in the universe. Seven Foundation Elevating Technique Myriad Harmonization Grand Magic '''(Chp 803) Others Techniques * '''Qi Circulating Technique of Five Elements : '''The most orthodox method of laying the foundation for cultivators. By cultivating essence of flesh and blood into innate energy, nourishing five vital internal organs and breeding the five elements, they could give birth to innate energy of five elements and strengthen the innate foundation of cultivation, which hid among all five vital internal organs. Then, using the innate energy of five elements to trigger the foundation of cultivation and grown the innate Spirit Seed into Spirit Sprout and Root, it would eventually become the foundation of advancing into the realm of Immortals.Chapter 85 * '''Dragon Transformation Script * Inferno Hell Fiend Scripture * Dark Yin Water Scripture * True Body of Heaven and Earth Scripture * Song of Gale * Dragon Skill : This was a powerful divine ability based on the Dragon Transformation Script, combined with the various mystic arts of Great Yu. With one’s fleshly body as the foundation and combined with powerful magic, it allowed the user to unleash an extraordinary offensive power.(Chp 702) * Innate Pure Yang Universal Scripture '(Chp 708) * '''Blood Sea Grand Magic '(Chp 714) * '''Great Light Indestructible Amitabha Treasure Scripture - '''The essence of the cultivation technique the Lord Buddha Amitabha was cultivating. * '''The Heaven Refining Grand Magic - Divine ability from his previous life. It is a divine ability of a Chaos Fiend God that can refine all things under heaven into supreme treasures References